


You Loved Her First

by jesuisNc



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Red Velvet, Romance, Son Seungwan - Freeform, Son Wendy - Freeform, Wendy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisNc/pseuds/jesuisNc
Summary: You are a breakthrough actress in Korea and Wendy as Wendy of Red Velvet and you loved her first.
Kudos: 13





	You Loved Her First

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I miss Wendy :( and she is often doesn't have a partner in most fics so, here you go! You (female reader) get to be her beau.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's quarter past midnight but you were very much awake. You have recovered from the tiring activity you had with the beauty you're staring at. Wendy was asleep beside you, naked under the sheets as same as you, both of you never bothered to put on clothes after every steamy lovemaking. You kissed her forehead as careful as possible to not wake her up even you know she's a deep sleeper. You already know that by now by many times you spent the nights together even physically or virtually. Wendy would always fall asleep first and you'd keep your eyes on her until you too will succumb to slumber.

Wendy snuggled to your neck, you feel her lips damping kisses on your skin while still asleep and you could only smile.

Who would have thought that this girl that you were only looking from afar was by your side now? 

It was already been a year when you made quite a buzz after being awarded as the New Best Artist by a prestigious Korean award-giving body. The news about you didn't die down immediately as you received another award internationally. You had become a household name in Korea for being a breakthrough actress. You never expected for everything to happen, you were already happy being given that huge role for a foreign film. You had the natural talent for acting and the wits for learning language and persistence for getting better, you wanted to believe that you deserve those awards and attention you were receiving but you know luck had played a huge part in it. That was the exactly thing you said in your interview on a talk show where you guested on.

On that show you met two other amazing individuals for the first time, one was the very first non-Korean lawmaker and the other one was Wendy, the idol that grew up in Canada.

You didn't know who were the other guests that night until half an hour before the broadcast. When your manager told you that Wendy of Red Velvet was one of the guests, you almost faint on you make up chair. Your heart was beating triple fast.

Just thinking about being in the same room as Wendy, breathing the same air she breathes was making you squirm but being a good actress as you are you played it cool.

Your Korean was on a conversational level so you didn't need to have a translator for every interview, you could clearly understand and speak Korean but it was like you totally forgot the other four languages you speak when Wendy entered the set. Your jaw dropped for how she was even more beautiful in person.

The questions asked by the three hosts were not new for you as it had always been asked in your other interviews before, the only difference was the humor the hosts were adding that also helped you to loosen up. You attentively listened to the other guest and even more to Wendy. You were trying too hard not to get trance by her presence. You listened attentively to her but you were just a human and as fallible, you were mesmerized by her more times than you wanted.

That episode was full of laughs and you thanked all the gods that you managed to function properly around Wendy even after a peck to your cheek after the interview from her. A Canadian custom, you thought.

You lost sleep that night, rewinding your time with Wendy. It was a dream come true for you and that kiss on the cheek? If it was not unhygienic to sleep with makeup on then you wouldn't had washed your face. Well, it's fine because even after that you could still feel her lips on your cheek and it was still making you blush.

And as the Universe prevail, you had given another chance to meet her, to be in the same room with her three months after but this time she was the one interviewing you. Wendy was the guest host of that radio show, you were there to promote the latest Web series you were starring. Your acting career skyrocketed after those international awards and now you're starring in an international sci-fi series but you were still the same fangirl of Wendy and still feeling giddy with a mere glimpse of her.

You were sitting across her, unlike the last time you were able to see her face to face now, oh how you tried so hard to keep eye contact when talking to her. 

"You very busy as an actress and an endorser, do you still have time to date?" The other female host asked you.

"To be honest, I hardly have eight hours of sleep these past few months." You answered giggling. 

"Your schedule is packed, I know for sure Wendy right here can totally relate to you as she is busy herself most of the time." The host said looking at Wendy.

"Yeah, totally. It is already given with our jobs as a celebrity. There's a price you have to pay." Wendy said.

"I couldn't agree more, fame has a price to pay. It's not all glitz and glamour." You added. " We barely have time for ourselves." 

"Does it also mean it's hard to date with your current schedule then?" The host asked again.

"Definitely." You said with a chuckle.

"So you're not seeing anyone by now?" Wendy asked.

"No. I haven't gone to any date ever since I started my career here in Korea." You frankly said.

"Oh, is that by choice?" The other host asked.

"At first, yes, but as work keeps coming it is also getting harder for me to find time to get to know anyone."

"But is there anyone yet that caught your attention?" Wendy asked you eye to eye. Her gaze was focused on you, she was eager to know.

"I like someone for a long time now but we never talked outside work and it's possible for me to date that person." You said without breaking your stare at her. 

the other host cooed an 'Oh'. "Why do you say so?" She followed up.

You paused for a while.  _ Because it's forbidden here in Korea, and she might not be into girls _ . That was the answer you wanted to say but you never had spoken.

You were finding words to say, then you heard the other host chuckled.

"I think what You wanted to say is that you are not in speaking terms with him. Is that so?" The host said.

_ That is correct but correction, she's a woman.  _

"That's right." You said with a subtle smile.

You noticed how Wendy still didn't break her stares at with a smile but when you look at her she looked down at her script.

"Speaking of dating. Men and boys, I think you all need to listen attentively now." Wendy said addressing their male audiences. "What would be the biggest turn on for you?" 

You tilted your head and think of it for a while.  _ Everything you do is a huge turn-on for me. _ Seemed like you have lots of things you cannot say on air, right?

All you wanted is for the time to fly until the interview was over but at the same time, you wanted Wendy around. One of many things you want but you couldn't get, but it's alright, a glass of wine at home would drown all your frustrations.

And now at the comfort of your home, you're all alone, too relaxed after two glasses of wine. You're scrolling through your social media, watching social media post of the people you follow. Swipe, swipe, swipe, okay stop. It's Wendy's photo from earlier and she's looking so cute. You sent a heart to her then you continued to swipe more. A minute later you received a message from Wendy, your eyes widened seeing you were using your public social media account instead of the anonymous private account that you have.

Fuck. You murmured. You were blaming the alcohol for being careless.

"Hey, You!" Wendy's message was so simple and brief but it still made you frozen.

"Hey, Wendy!" You replied even though you find it lame. Come on is that all you can do? You were now being too hard on yourself. "I had fun earlier! You were great :)" You followed up.

Perhaps it was the alcohol again but you were more confident to talk to Wendy and that didn't stop there, it was only the beginning, you found yourself talking to her every single day until that one spontaneous night that Wendy invited you for a coffee in the middle of the night. You had to wake up early the next day but who cares? You got on your feet and met her at the coffee shop near their dorm. It was the first time you saw her again after that radio guesting, which was a month ago but it seemed like yesterday.

You sat across her, didn't know what to say. It was the first time the both of you went out together, alone in the middle of the night. You felt awkward inside but Wendy made you feel relaxed around her and as weird as it went you both enjoyed the company of each other.

It was time for the café to close, it was already two in the morning. You offered to walk Wendy back to their dorm and she was clinging on your arms.

You were tired of the next shooting day but you were too energized from last night. The soft lips of Wendy on your cheek before she enters the door was keeping you awake.

Late-night coffee and walks became your thing.

One night you mustered all the courage to hold her hand, shrugging other possibilities of how she would react and your heart sunk when she intertwined your fingers in return. The kiss on the cheek turned to peck on her lips. You could still see the image of Wendy blushing after the fleeting kiss. Pecks turned to proper kisses, holding hands turned to hugs and from intertwining fingers to roaming hands around each other's body.

You couldn't exactly say how did it all happen but who cares? The softness of her skin, her moans, and screams while your head was in between her legs. Wendy tasted so sweet that you're getting addicted to her but that's not the only thing you miss about her when she's away. You like Wendy as a whole, everything about her.

"How's Japan?" You asked her, your elbow was prompt on the bed while your head was resting on your palm.

"Great! the crowd was crazy." Wendy said behind the screen of your iPad. 

"Even I was crazy about you." 

Wendy giggled and teased how you're getting too cheesy lately.

It was also the same time that photos of you and Wendy during your late-night walks came out, but there it was not something to worry about as all images of both of you were merely talking . The media took it as two friends spending time together, you were interviewed about this and you played along, telling everyone that You and Wendy were good friends, but being honest, you didn't know what Wendy and you had, why did you only realized by now hat the two of you never had talked about it. Was it that difficult?

It's been a month since the return of Red Velvet to Korea and you haven't had the chance to meet Wendy as per her management's order. It confused you, did they know? But how? Who told them? You asked yourself. And it was not the two of you were not allowed to see each other, Wendy was not even allowed to communicate with you and you didn't know for how long and each and every day you're losing your mind. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and you missed Wendy so much but there was nothing else you could do and it hurt you so bad.

Your only source of news about Wendy was on local news, she seemed happy as ever like she didn't mind not being able to see you but that was all good for you. Wendy was all that matter if she's fine and happy then it is the same with you.

Slowly you're coping with your loss and your busy schedule was helping you big time to temporary not think of her. It's all good, I'm good You kept telling yourself.

You were watching television but not really, you were only switching channels until You saw the girl you wanted to see again, realizing it was a rerun of the talk show both of you and Wendy guested. The very first time you met the Canadian in person, it was the first time you ever watched the episode. You stared at the television blankly, you're not really watching, you were remembering how you feel that day. You didn't realize that you'd been crying. You fucking missed Wendy, you fucking missed her a lot.

You couldn't wait any longer, you wanted to see. You picked up your phone to call her crossing your fingers and praying she would pick up but your tongue got tied when you heard her voice on the other line. Oh, how you missed that voice.

"Hey! Glad you picked up." You said. "How are you? Can you meet me, please? Same place? Please?"

"Okay, sure be there in fifteen. I'll wait for you." Wendy said.

You reached the place as fast as possible, you almost teared up seeing Wendy on your usual spot but you stopped the tears from falling down before you approach her.

"Sup! How are you?" 

Wendy's face lit up upon seeing you. You sat there across her, it felt like forever since the last time you saw her. You wanted to wrap her around your arms and be all over her. You tried to be as kept as possible and talked casually like an old friend but it couldn't deny the unusual atmosphere that enveloped the two of you. It was not like before, you felt Wendy had her guards up, you don't understand why but you couldn't bring it up as you didn't know where to start. All those days that you didn't see her you had lots of stories for her to tell because you know how Wendy loved it when you're telling stories in a very animated way and you loved how you could make her laugh, but at this time no words were coming out from your mouth.

The two of you spent half an hour merely sitting down stealing glances to one another. 

"Do you want to go home now?" You asked her, breaking the silence. You understand it now, it was not like before, you're asking yourself what had changed but you didn't have enough energy to dwell on it.

Wendy pursed her lips and remained silent.

"I can walk you back if you want to." You forced a smile.

The two of you walk along the familiar road, it was still the same as you remember but it was like the first time you been there. You feel colder without Wendy's arm linking to yours.

You were walking a few steps behind Wendy until she stopped and turned to you. You waited for her to say something to you but kept her silence. You took the step to occupy the distance between the two of you and finally took her in your arms, it was reckless of you to do that in a public place but who cares?

"I miss you." You whispered to her. A ton of weight was lifted off your shoulder by saying those words you had been meaning to tell her.

"I want to see you again, I want to be with you again." You pulled yourself away to look at Wendy. "When would they allow us to meet again?"

"They already allow me to see you a month ago." Wendy said that made your eyebrow furrowed.

"But why didn't you tell me? Don't you want to see me?" 

Wendy vehemently shook her head, you waited for her to reply.

"What are we?" Wendy asked in a low tone. 

"What do you mean what are we?"

"I'm honestly confused about what was going on between us, the news says we're good friends but we both know we're are more than that, no? Even my management suspected that something was going on between the two of us, that's why they prohibited us to talk for a while but really, what are we?" 

You froze on the spot, it was the same exact thing that bothered you before.

"I don't know, you tell me what we are." Wendy rolled her eyes and push you out.

"You are such as pussy." 

You grabbed her arm and pulled her back into your arms. "I don't know, okay? but I want us to be officially together."

Then Wendy began to sob. "Pabo, what took you so long to say that?" You caressed her back to hush her.

"I was overthinking too much when you didn't even try to talk to me."

"But you said we're not allowed to talk for a while."

"But you should at least try to call me or message me, is that too hard? I thought that I'm not important to you." Wendy cried harder.

"Is that why you didn't even care to call? You wanted me to chase after you first?"

Wendy didn't answer. "Pabo, I talked to you first, asked you out first, and kissed you first but you can't even call me first? Should I be the one doing everything first?"

Your mouth agape then you giggled. You tighten your hug to Wendy even more. 

"I love you."

Wendy broke the hug and looked at you. "What did you say?"

You cupped her cheeks. "I love you, Wendy." Then you lean closer to kiss her quick. You could give her a kiss suitable for lovers but you didn't want both of you to be on the headline the next day.

"That makes me loved you first." You giggled.

You linked your arms and pulled her to continue walking. 

Both of you had a huge smile on your faces.

"I love you too." You heard Wendy said.

_**-End-** _


End file.
